


El Tango de Roxanne

by HornedQueenOfHell



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Author is extra, Bromance, Character's Name Spelled as Viktor, Christophe Giacometti & Victor Nikiforov Friendship, Christophe Giacometti is extra, Eros Katsuki Yuuri, Ice Skating, Katsuki Yuuri is Extra, M/M, Oblivious Heartbreaker Katsuki Yuuri, Pining Victor Nikiforov, Possessive Victor Nikiforov, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Victor Nikiforov is Extra, also, homme fatale Katsuki Yuuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-28
Updated: 2017-08-28
Packaged: 2018-12-20 22:16:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11930406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HornedQueenOfHell/pseuds/HornedQueenOfHell
Summary: Chris announces his retirement, Yuuri and Viktor make sure he'll never be forgotten





	El Tango de Roxanne

**Author's Note:**

> Yes this routine is exactly what you think it is. Yes they are just extra enough to do it. And yes Yuuri's outfit is from Johnny Weir's Creep video.

Chris announced his retirement shortly after the Japanese Nationals. It was officially the off season. As soon as the announcement goes public he gets a video call from Viktor and Yuuri asking him to come visit them in Russia. As the Swiss sex-symbol suddenly finds himself with a lot more free time on his hands he agrees. 

The engaged couple meets him at the airport and greet him with hugs and fond smiles. After a quick grope of Yuuri’s fabulous ass the trio heads back to Viktor’s apartment. They crack open a few bottles of various alcohols and settle on the couch.

Viktor has one end with Yuuri between his legs, Chris’ legs are wound with Yuuri’s as he takes the other half of the couch. They drink and talk and laugh, Chris telling Yuuri every embarrassing story he can think of about Viktor.

“And then there was the time Viktor and I were at a cafe and I was ‘teaching’ Viktor French, the look on the waitress’ face after Viktor spoke to her!” Yuuri giggles furiously imagining his ‘suave, sophisticated’ fiance saying something god awful with that smirk of his.

“I thought I was asking for food.” The Russian grumbles, Chris howls with laughter,

“Wh-what di-d you say?” Yuuri gets out between giggles.

“He asked her to slap him and call him a luscious lady.” Yuuri could die happy in this moment, he clinks his bottle against Chris’ cup before settling back against his fiance. “He got me back don’t worry, we were out clubbing and I asked him for a line to pick up cute guys.”

“Пожалуйста, съешь мою задницу. У меня есть муж.” 

“And what does that mean?” Viktor winks and kisses Yuuri’s cheek,

“I’ll tell you later.” Yuuri rolls his eyes,

“Jeez you two, and I thought Phichit and I played awful pranks.”

“Oh? Do tell” Chris purrs.

“So Detroit has a minor hockey league. They’re decent but unfortunately we kept clashing with them because classes kept Phichit and I off the ice until late. So one night P and I are just goofing off dancing together, trying to shake off some of the tension from finals and the team shows up. They don’t like sharing the rink anymore than we do, they call us out and say it’s time for the delicate fairies to leave so the real men can practice.”

“Morons” The other two skaters reply, Yuuri nods in agreement.

“So I skate straight up to the captain and tell him, ‘I have enough stamina to take on all of you.” 

Chris applauds and Yuuri blushes, stress from finals made him waspish,

“They of course laugh and I guess the captain thought it would be funny or something so he tells me that if I can outlast the entire team in suicides, skating from one end of the rink to the other, that they’ll give up half the rink to Phichit and I. And when I lose P and I have to clear out by the time practice starts no excuses.”

“How long did it take you to destroy all of them?” Viktor asks,

“Less than 15 minutes, Phichit filmed the whole thing. Turned the video in as part of a paper he wrote about why dancers and skaters are the most hardcore athletes.” All three cheered and clinked their glasses together at that.

“True to their word not only did the hockey team share the rink they began showing up to our performances cheering us on. It was all rather ridiculous but fun.” And with that smile Viktor and Chris shared a knowing look. Somewhere back in Detroit there was a men’s hockey team that idolized and likely all had their hearts broken by one oblivious Katsuki Yuuri.

“So,” Viktor says suddenly becoming serious, “what are we going to do with you Chris?”

“Quoi?” Chris asks, now Yuuri looks serious too.

“You cannot expect us to just let you announce your retirement and disappear quietly now do you?” Viktor is fully sitting up now a finger to his lips and a sly sparkle in his eye, Yuuri is looking less innocent by the second and for a brief moment a number of fantasies run through Chris’ head. Taken or not if asked he would not say no.

‘Viktor and I have a routine we’d like you to skate with us, a real patented Christophe Giacometti send off.”

“Oh? And what did you have in mind?”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Yuri stands on the ice, arms at his sides like the beginning of his Eros program. A single spotlight illuminates the ice around him. A voice begins and Yuuri takes off spinning on his skates head tilted back as he runs his hand down his neck in a sensual gesture.

_“First there is desire”_

Viktor comes into the light as he catches up to Yuuri, wrapping an arm around his waist. Yuuri lays back in his arms like a dip hiking one leg over Viktor’s hip, the black skirt Yuuri wears flows out behind them. Viktor lifts him up arms spanning Yuuri’s waist possessively. The living legend is dressed more simply than his fiance in a pair of brown pants, button up shirt and cap. There are suspenders off Viktor’s shoulders and dangling at his waist, he looks the part of the penniless writer. 

Yuuri’s fingers dig into his hair as he spins around, Viktor lifts him and Yuuri wraps his legs around Viktor’s waist laying back and supporting himself entirely on Viktor. At this move the voice continues,

_“Then passion!”_

The lights spread until the rink is better lit but still shrouded in shadows, now Chris is visible on the ice, dressed in a full suit. Viktor lets Yuuri down and they move together around the edge of the rink hands held together, the move and moment is broken though when Yuuri hesitates and lets go of Viktor’s hand to reach out for Chris. 

There seems to be a look of betrayal in his eyes as he he yanks Yuuri away. Above the voice continues,

_“Then suspicion!_

Viktor holds Yuuri’s arm and pulls him around launching him into a jump, when he lands it’s clear his eyes are on Chris, not Viktor. Chris begins to skate past them, eying Yuuri like he’s dinner. 

Chris lauches into a quad sal. 

_“Jealousy!”_

Viktor does a quad flip.

 _“Anger!”_

Yuuri moves into a flying sit spin 

_“Betrayal”_

While this is happening Viktor and Chris circle him on the ice, looking to see who will make the first move. Viktor grabs Yuuri’s outstretched hand and makes to pull him away from Chris. But this time Chris skates after them taking Yuuri’s other hand and placing a kiss to the back of Yuuri’s red glove. 

_“When love is for the highest bidder there can be no trust, without trust there is no love!”_

Viktor pulls Yuuri into another lift backwards, he holds Yuuri in his arms the younger mans stomach pressed to his chest and neck as he spins them. When Yuuri again reaches a hand out for Chris, Viktor drops him down and spins Yuuri away almost violently. The music tells their story as Yuuri comes to a stop by Chris’ arms wrapping around him,

_“Jealously! Yes jealousy, will drive you Mad!”_

Victor does a toe pick on the ice and the song begins, almost like the first step of a tango. 

_“Roxanne,”_

He slides backwards hunched over and hands clutched over his chest. He chances a glance over at the pair and sees Chris skating with Yuuri who has his head tilted back on Chris’ shoulder in submission. Viktor picks up speed and lands a triple axel, skating around them miserably.

_“You don’t have to put on that red light. Walk the streets for money,”_

Chris lifts Yuuri who does a split before being set back down, he hasn’t practiced these lifts as much as Yuuri and Viktor have.

 _“You don’t care if it is wrong or if it is right. Roxanne!”_

Chris lets go of Yuuri who goes into a combination, triple toe loop single axel double toe loop. He dances around Viktor like a ghost and the silver haired man reaches for him but never seems able to catch.

 _“You don’t have to wear that dress tonight, Roxanne!”_

Yuuri falls back into a slide skimming across the ice with his skirt flaring out behind him, he is the very picture of allure.

_“You don’t have to sell your body to the night!”_

Viktor picks up speed as the next part of the song kicks in, he does a quadruple toe loop around Yuuri. The younger man has already picked himself up and moved into his step sequence, moving as if he’d being traded hands again and again.

_“His eyes upon your face, his hand upon your hand.”_

Yuuri skates past him with a smirk straight back to Chris who doesn’t waste an opportunity to grope Yuuri.

_“His lips caress your skin.”_

Viktor moves into a spin hands clasped on either side of his head, like he’s losing his mind.

_“It’s more than I can stand!”_

As they flow into the chorus, Yuuri separates from Chris skating and spinning around both of them a sinful temptation all in black except for his red gloves. Occasionally one of them will be able to hold onto Yuuri for a move, the steps so similar to a tango on a normal floor, which is how they planned it.

Viktor skates like a man in despair after losing the love of his life, his moves are desperate his jumps have insane height. He skates past Yuuri reaching out to him as the last line of the chorus rings out.

_“And please, believe me when I say, I love you!”_

Yuuri flies into another jump as the love confession rings out, right between Viktor and Chris who stand about ten feet apart at center ice. When Yuuri lands he skates directly into Viktor’s arms and the Russian man holds him tightly, both men are smiling blissfully. Chis stands there hand still extended looking bitter as the last notes of the line ring out.

_“Come what may, I will love you ‘till my dying day.”_

This time Chris does the toe pick and Yuuri startles skating away from Viktor with a lingering caress. He launches into another jump as if trying to distract Chris’ rage away from Viktor.

_“Why does my heart cry, feelings I can’t fight.”_

This time it’s Chris who is grabbing Yuuri possessively, flinging him into lifts and jumps. Viktor goes into his spin as the music ratchets the tension up.

_“Why does my heart cry, Roxanne!”_

Yuuri skates as if he desperately trying to escape from Chris who keeps pulling him back every time he reaches for Viktor. Right as the music reaches it’s crescendo Yuuri finally manages to grab Viktor’s hand, right as Chris mimes snapping Yuuri’s neck. The beautiful man collapses, hand sliding from Viktor’s as he dies on the ice leaving Viktor and Chris standing there alone. Then all the lights go out.

The video reaches over half a million views in twelve hours and breaks the internet, twice.

**Author's Note:**

> All this extraness must be rubbing off on me: I was snapchatting a friend and sent him a pic of my new YOI sweats, he didn't care so I sent him back a sad face with the caption 'but...but you wouldn't trash my favorite anime would you?' And he responds with 'it's not that good' not that good NOT THAT GOOD!? I'm a horror makeup artist as a hobby, so I pull out my kit and make tears stream down my face before responding back 'now you've made me cry'. He has now decided to watch the show before judging it further.


End file.
